


I'm Gonna Take My Time

by OnlyDarylNormanFic



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 07:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyDarylNormanFic/pseuds/OnlyDarylNormanFic
Summary: Request: I know you’ve sort of done this before and you’re not really taking requests, but I think it would be a cool idea if you did a Norman or Daryl smut on the readers birthday. Like he talks dirty and eats her out and just kind of a whole bunch of birthday smutSummary: The reader comes home on her birthday and is surprised by Norman who has a night of pampering planned for her. 100% pure smut. (My first edging request, I hope you all enjoy it!)





	I'm Gonna Take My Time

“Norman?” you called out as you took the key out of the door and walked into your apartment.

You turned around, shutting and locking the door before turning back around and walking down the hallway and into your place you shared with your boyfriend Norman. You took in the scent of the cherry and vanilla candles as you walked in and noticed them lit on the wooden floor lining the hallway, creating a path for you to follow. You smiled to yourself at the gesture. He was so damn cute! How romantic! You thought as you followed the candles path. It turned to the right and down the hallway to your bedroom.

You walked in, noticing all the candles on the shelves in front of you and a few on both nightstands on either side of the bed. You heard the door shut and heard his footsteps coming up behind you. You smiled and awaited his touch. To your surprise, your eyes were covered suddenly, and he tied a blindfolded securely behind your head, covering your eyes completely.

His lips came to your ear as his arms wrapped firmly around your body and pulled you into him as he whispered, “Happy Birthday, Y/N,” and sweetly kissed your cheek.

You smiled happily at the feeling of his arms around you and nuzzled your body back into his, leaning your head back on his shoulder as you tried to find his lips.

“Thanks, baby…” you said, leaning in to try and blindly kiss him.

He smiled softly to himself at your sweet gesture and obliged, leaning down and pressing his lips to yours. He softly pressed his lips against yours, kissing them sweetly a few times.

“What is all this?” you asked, looking up at him blindly.

He hugged you into him with his big, strong, arms and said, “This is how I’m gonna show you just how much I love you on your special day.”

You smiled, a beaming smile at his words, the one he loved so much. You wrapped your arms around his that held onto you, so tightly as if you might float away and replied, “You didn’t have to anything, baby… I know how much you do.”

“I wanted to,” he replied and pressed his lips back to yours, this time with more determination. He slipped his tongue into your mouth and grabbed a hold of yours, swirling it around his with firey passion, over and over until he heard you moan and felt your body melt for his kiss. You sighed and happily let his tongue take control of yours. You brought your hands up and to the back of his hair massaging it roughly as you pulled his lips harder onto yours as your tongues danced around together. Your kiss got hungrier with each lap and you took control of his tongue turning the direction as you pulled him in with more urgent need. He chuckled into your mouth at this and forced his lips off of you, much to your dismay. You leaned up trying to find his lips again, but only reaching air as he jutted his head back.

“That’s not how this is going to go… Tonight? I’m in charge… And I’ve got all kinds of plans to pamper you,” he said, slowly bringing his hands across your stomach and to either side of your hips.

Your heart raced and you got instantly turned on by his words, wondering what he had in store for you.

He swiftly stepped back and twirled you around by his hands on your hips, ghosting his lips with yours as his hands ran down and slowly rubbed up and down your ass, pulling your core back into his with a swift pull on your body.

“The last few months with you have been amazing, Y/N. I’ve never met anyone like you before. So, sweet. So, funny. And so, damn, sexy,” he growled pushing his lips back to yours for another slow, passionate, kiss.

You sighed happily opening your mouth as you felt his tongue push its way into your mouth and lovingly start swirling its way around yours again.

You two had only been dating for about 3 months now, but every day with him just became more and more amazing. You had never met someone like him either. He was such a great man, sweet and kind. You had never met someone to so laid back and loving. And he was the best lover you had ever had. He enjoyed pleasuring you more than anything else and every time he surprised you with something new to get you going for him.

He swirled his tongue around yours and his hands came around your hips to the bottom of your shirt, slowly tickling his fingertips underneath it on your stomach. His lips left yours and you felt him nudge your neck with his nose, ever so gently. You obliged and turned your head to the side, allowing him access. He brought one of his hands up to gently push the hair away, exposing your neck, while the other held onto your side.

“How was your day?” he asked, softly as he peppered your neck with sweet kisses.

“It was fine… Same old same old… It sure is a lot better now that I’m here with you,” you said, running your hands up and down his sides tenderly.

“I missed you too,” he whispered into your ear before leaning over and pressing his lips back to your neck, this time his tongue came out and he started to suck and swirl around it with more intent.

“Mmmm…That feels so good…” you sighed, loving the feeling of his tongue roaming around on your sweet spot.

“You ain’t seen nothin’ yet…” he whispered and brought his hands to the hem of your shirt again, this time slowly lifted it up. You felt his fingertips grazing softly up your body as he did. You smiled in anticipation and raised your arms. You felt a rush of wind across your face as he swept the shirt up and off of you, hearing it fall somewhere behind you.

He kissed on your neck slowly and sweetly and you felt his fingertips brushing up and down your back, slowly grazing the back of your bra with each pass. You moaned a little, gripping at his sides harder, trying to pull him into you. He held his ground and just continued to slowly graze his fingertips up and down your skin, softly torturing you as you longed to feel his body on yours and his hands massage every part of you.

He chuckled into your skin at your urgent nature, whispering into your ear, “I know how bad you want me, but I’m gonna pamper you first,” rubbing his fingertips quickly up and down the clasp of your bra feverishly a few more times before popping it open. He pushed his hands slowly up to your shoulders and pulled each strapped down, stepping back a little as he slowly pulled them down your arms. You dropped your arms from his sides and felt the air hit your breasts as he pulled it off of you, letting it fall to the floor.

His fingers came to your belt loops and he swiftly pulled your core back into his, ghosting your lips with his. He smirked at the look on your face as your mouth opened and a soft moan exited it at the impact of him. He loved how badly you always wanted him. You were just about the sweetest angel he had ever met, but when you two were together in bed you always surprised him at how willing you were to show your dirty side.

His hands came to the button of your pants and he unbuttoned and unzipped them, slowly pushing his hand inside. He rubbed up and down your pussy, just outside of your panties and internally groaned at how wet you already were for him. He watched you slowly lean your head back, your mouth open and breathing heavy as he slowly pushed and pulled up and down on it. He came up to your clit and swirled roughly around it, making you whimper more loudly. You pushed your hands out trying to find his shoulders. You hit his chest, feeling around it blindly until you found your way up to them, gripping them tightly as his hand worked on you.

He rubbed your pussy up and down with more pressure and watch you quietly moan and smile at the sensation, gripping his shoulders harder. He smiled to himself and pulled his hand off of you and stepped out of your grip. He watched as you frowned to yourself, disappointed in the lack of contact, but you dropped your hands and submitted to him. He walked around you until he was behind you. He ran his hands around your sides and slowly up your stomach to your breasts. He massaged them rough and slow, pressing his body against yours as his lips came back to your ear.

“Not so fast, Y/N… I’m gonna take my time with you tonight…” He growled, running one hand back down your stomach and into your panties as his other hand continued to massage your breast.

You moaned louder as you felt his fingers slowly encircling your clit and at his words. You leaned your head back on his shoulder and smiled, nodding in submission. “You can do whatever you want to me, baby…” you said, licking your lips and leaning up trying to catch his lips again.

“So, fucking, sweet,” he growled and pushed his lips back to yours, pushing his tongue into your mouth and faithfully grabbing yours, swirling it around with pure desire.

He brought his fingers down to your folds, slowly tracing them and feeling how wet you were for him. He growled hungrily into your kiss and his lips pulled away.

“So, fucking, wet for me, fuck!” he growled in pure heat at the feeling.

He watched you gasped in happy surprised as he pushed three of his fingers deep inside you, holding them there.

“Yeah, ya like that? You know I need to open that tight pussy up for my cock,” he said, slowly beginning to push and pull his fingers in and out of you.

“Oh, yeah… Mmmm…” you moaned, biting your lip as you took in his fingers.

His thumb came up and played with your clit, wiggling around it rapidly as his fingers sped up.

“Oh… fuck, Norman…” you groaned, feeling your high building.

“Oh, yeah… Just like that…” you moaned as your breathing got heavier and you found yourself climbing to heaven.

His thumb and his fingers sped up as he watched you climb. You were gasping and whimpering, faster with every thrust. He watched you at the brink of your orgasm and his hand stopped. He pulled his fingers out of you and placed them lightly over your pulsating and highly aroused clit.

You whimpered sadly at the letdown, feeling your body’s every cell coursing with heightened energy now. He leaned over and ghosted his lips with yours, smirking to himself as he spoke, “I told you, Y/N… Not so fast…”

You nodded, trying to calm yourself down by taking a few deep breaths as your body slightly quivered and ached.

“Good girl,” he said, pushing his lips to yours for another animalistic, hungry, kiss.

He slowly pulled his tongue out of your mouth and brought his hands up to your sides, lightly running his fingertips up and down your skin. This caused you to shiver and goosebumps to erupt all over your skin. He trailed his fingertips over to your stomach, lightly trailing it up and down as he watched you slowly come down. When he saw your breathing had returned to normal, he brought his hands to the sides of your hips and pushed down your jeans, stepping back a little to allow them to fall to the floor. He then did the same to your panties, pushing them down and off of you. You smiled in happy anticipation and stepped out of them, kicking them away from you.

He grabbed your hand into his and pulled you further into the room with him. His hand dropped from yours and within seconds they were turning your body around, you felt his big, strong, hands run up and down your back, slowly massaging it. You moaned happily at the feeling, leaning back into his touch. His right hand ran down your body to the back of your right thigh, softly pushing it forward.

“Climb up,” he said softly, kissing behind your ear as he guided your knee up onto the bed.

You obeyed and slowly climbed up onto the bed, cautiously pushing your hands down one by one as you navigated it blindly. You turned your body and climbed up until your hands hit the pillow.

“Lay down, sweet thing,” he growled.

You heard the flicker of his lighter as you laid down on your stomach, resting your head to the side on your arms folded together above your head.

“My girl deserves some pampering today for all you do for me and everyone else,” he said, and you gasped in surprise as you felt the sting of hot wax hit the small of your back, melting into oil nearly immediately after contact with your skin. You felt him pour a line of it up your back and then back down again until your back was covered in oil.

He set the candle down on the nightstand and climbed onto the bed, straddling your legs just below your ass. He pushed his hands up onto the small of your back, rubbing the oil around, he pushed them up your back and made sure to evenly spread the oil around. He started to massage your shoulders and upper back, kneading out any tension or knots he found along the way. You moaned happily as you felt your body relaxing into his hands. His hands came up and massaged your shoulders, his thumbs moving over to massage your neck. You turned your head forward so he could do it properly and moaned again as he relieved all the tension that was stored there.

He moved his hands down, back to your shoulder blades, rubbing around the area again before heading down your back. He massaged it thoroughly and roughly, making sure he got every tense spot. He got to your lower back and scooted down a little more, massaging it for a minute before dragging his hands slowly down to your ass, covering it with the oil from his hands. He took a few swipes up lower back and down to your ass until it was covered in oil. He started to massage it with his hands, and he growled deep in his throat as he pushed and pulled on it.

“God, damn it, Y/N, I fucking love this ass of yours… Mm!” he said in awe to you and slightly smacked it a little.

You whimpered happily at the feeling, getting so turned on again as you thought of him fucking you. You could feel his hardon on the side of your leg as he rubbed it up and down on you, trying to find relief. This instantly made you turned on again and your thoughts went from relaxed to dirty thoughts of only him.

He heard you groan happily as he massaged your ass and smirked to himself, knowing that sound all too well. His hands began to massage closer and closer to your pussy, pulling your ass cheeks apart. He started to massage his thumbs slowly up and down the outsides of your pussy and looked up at your reaction.

“Oh, yeah…” you moaned happily, turning your head again and laying it back down as you whimpered for him.

He continued to rub up and down the sides of your pussy a few more times before pivoting and bringing his right hand over to it. He slowly let his fingers slide up and down onto your wet folds, looking up and smirking again as he watched your whimper and bite your lip.

“Yeah? Ya like that, Y/N? So, fucking, wet for your man?” he growled, rubbing his hardon up and down onto your leg again, needing some relief from the friction as he pushed two fingers inside you.

“Oh, yeah, baby… Mmm…” you groaned, gasping happily when you felt his fingers enter you again.

He slid both fingers in and out of your slick pussy, imagining it was his cock as he grunted and groaned to himself. He was getting so worked out, he nearly forgot his plan. He shook his head, biting his tongue and pulled his fingers out of you, smacking both ass cheeks a few times before hopping off of you and the bed.

“Baby, where’d you go?” you asked, lifting your head and looking around, which was useless with the blindfold on.

“Turn that sexy body around, Y/N,” he ordered, from the side of the bed.

You nodded and complied, turning your body around until you were laying with your head on your pillow, on your back. He swooped down and pushed his lips to yours, shoving his tongue inside your mouth. He swirled it in circles around yours a few times before beginning to flick the tip of your tongue with his. You knew what that meant. He always did it when he wanted to go down on you. You moaned loudly into his mouth, running your hands up into his hair, tugging at it roughly as you tried to swirl your tongue around his again, needing to show him you needed him in every way.

He ripped his lips off of yours and you felt his hands grab your wrists. He put them together and held them with one hand, the bed shifted, and you heard a drawer open and slam shut. He straddled himself over you, one knee on each side of your body and you felt cold metal hit your wrist. He handcuffed the one wrist and then pushed it to the metal headboard behind you, pulling the cuffs through a metal bar and bringing your other wrist to a bar right beside the other one and pushed up to it, cuffing the other wrist, leaving your hands cuffed directly above your head.

His hands left yours and he hovered over your body, not touching it at all, but you knew he was there. You struggled against the cuffs, needing to feel him.

“Norman…” you pleaded, struggling some more against the restraints.

“What’s the matter, girl? Can’t stand not being able to touch me?” he growled from above you, still denying you contact like he knew you wanted.

“I need to feel you…” you complained, struggling with the cuffs again as you looked up blindly at him.

You felt his finger hit your lips slowly and ever so lightly trailing it down them, trailing it down your neck to your sternum.

“That’s too bad, Y/N… Because like I said before, I’ve got plans for you…” he growled, and you felt him scooting down your body. He pushed his knee in between your legs, and you opened them. He crawled inside and pushed your thighs apart and to the sides of the bed, keeping his hands pinned on them as he scooted down into position.

He looked up at you and noticed your breathing getting heavier as you waited to feel him.

He looked down at your pussy and dove down to quickly lick up your folds and to your clit, the tip of his tongue lightly flicking at it. He looked up and watched as you whimpered in surprise and your body shot up.

“Yeah, I know how much my girl loves my tongue… You just let me take care of you, Y/N…” he said, in his low, sexy, voice and licked you again. He licked up your folds a few times, kissed your clit softly, and then dove his tongue deep inside you.

“Oh, fuck!” you cried out at the sensation, your hands fighting against the cuffs again as your body shook and shivered for him.

He growled into you at the sight of you falling apart for him, causing an amazing sensation of vibration through you. He wiggled his tongue around inside you, swirling it around in all kinds of different directions as he devoured you.

You whimpered and moaned, rocking your hips up and down into his hands, which held them down, trying to feel more of him. His hands gripped tighter on your thighs and held you down with more force and his tongue sped up, swirling around inside you like an animal.

“Oh… Oh, fuck…” you groaned, thrashing your head back and forth on the pillow as you concentrated on the amazing feeling.

He wiggled his tongue up and down quickly a few more times before pulling it out of you and running it ever so slowly up your folds to your clit. He closed his eyes and concentrated as he quickly flicked it up and down, every so often swirling around it a few times and suctioning onto it.

“Oh my god, Norman… Please, don’t stop…” you moaned, feeling yourself building again because of him.

He growled again into you, plunging his tongue back inside you and swirled it around as fast as he could. He looked up and watched your body writhing and struggling against the cuffs and his grip on you as he swirled his tongue around wildly inside you. He watched as you started to gasp in disbelief, breathing heavy as you moaned and groaned for him. He could tell you were close. He suddenly pulled his tongue out of you and dropped his hands from you, leaning back on his heels as he controlled his own breathing, rubbing his hand up and down his clothed cock which was begging for him for relief.

“Baby? Where’d you go?” you called out to him, fighting a groan of disappointment as you were forced back down again.

You felt him get off the bed and heard him unzipping his pants and tugging them off.

You smiled and bit your lip at the sound, pulling your knees up and together on the bed as you imagined him finally inside you.

You heard another item fall to the floor and assumed it was his shirt.

“Baby, please! I need to see and feel you!” you complained struggling again against your restraints.

He was suddenly over you, pushing his hands down onto the bed on either side of your shoulders and his face ghosting yours. He looked you over as you struggled to grab him, and he smiled before a dangerous look returned to his eye. He leaned over to the side of your face and whispered into your ear, “Don’t worry, Y/N… I know what ya need…”

And then he lifted your blindfold, pulling it off of you and throwing it to the floor. He returned his gaze to you as you blinked and adjusted, smiling happily at the sight of him over you. You looked up at your cuffed hands and back over into his eyes as you breathed heavily with anticipation of feeling all of him in every way you needed him.

He smirked and nodded, leaning down for an urgent, harsh, kiss on your lips before pushing his naked body back up off of yours and pulling open the nightstand drawer. He pulled out a key and leaned over you, his hard cock drudging against your breast as he reached up and unlocked you. You looked down at his beautiful hard cock and rubbed your legs together, knowing just how well it had treated you and would be treating you tonight. You felt him unlock the cuffs and take them off each wrist one by one. When he noticed you didn’t move them after he looked down and saw you fixated on his cock on you. He cleared his throat, causing you to look up at him and his smirking face as if he knew exactly what you were thinking.

You smiled back up at him, noticing he had freed you and ran your hands down to his chest, rubbing it up and down. You looked up at him with pure desire and said, “Please, baby… You know how much I love it.”

His smirk just grew at your words. He nodded, replying, “Oh, yeah… I know how much ya do…” as he grabbed his cock and rubbed it up and down over your body.

You looked down and internally groaned at the sight, loving how much he needed you too, always. You looked up at him with pure love and need.

“Come on, baby… Do those things you know I love…” you said, running your fingertips down to hungrily rub up and down his stomach.

He cricked his neck a few times and his hands ran up to your hands. He stepped back, grabbed your hands into his and pulled you up and off the bed. You quickly obliged, sitting up as he yanked on you and standing up, facing him on the side of the bed. His hands dropped yours and wrapped around your body, pulling you into him as they explored your back and your ass, hungrily.

Now that you were finally free and able to touch him you quickly wrapped your arms around his neck and slammed your lips onto his, taking him aback a little. He growled hungrily into your mouth as he quickly steadied you both. He pushed his tongue deeply around yours, swirling it around and around with nothing but pure passion, while his hands roamed and gripped at your back and your ass. He pulled his tongue out of your mouth, reluctantly, and look down into your eyes with purpose. You bit your lip and looked up at him with equal longing, silently nodding in agreement to him.

His eyes turned a shade darker and his hands ran to your hips. He pushed your body off of him and twirled you around, pushing your body toward the bed with his hand in between your shoulder blades. You pushed your hands out as you fell towards the bed, arching your ass back towards him and quickly steadying your legs. He smacked your ass, harder this time, in appreciation.

He glared you down as he gripped your hips, aligning his cock with your entrance and growled, “I’m gonna fuck ya hard, just like you want,” pushing himself swiftly inside you.

“Oh, fuck!” you cried out, gripping the sheets below you as you felt him swiftly push his big cock inside you.

He hit deep into your hilt, stretching you out for him and making you squeal and whimper in delight with every harsh hit.

He smacked your ass again at the sight of you and groaned, “Yeah, you really love that cock, don’t ya! Mm!” He smacked your ass again and you cried out to him.

“Oh yes, baby! I fucking love that cock so deep inside me!” you cried out, closing your eyes and hitting your ass back into him, finding his fast, rough, rhythm.

“Oh, yeah… fucking ride that cock, Y/N!” he growled stopping his hips motion for a minute to watch you ride it on your own.

You groaned at the lack of friction and looked back at him, loving the mesmerized look on his face as he watched you ride his cock. You put extra effort into it and started to ride it faster for him. He looked over at you and noticed the look on your face as you rode him. His hands gripped your hips harshly again and he stared darkly into your eyes and started to fuck you again, this time jolting his hips up into you higher than before, hitting your spot just right.

“Fuck! Yes! Right there…” you groaned loudly as you felt him hitting you into you in all the right ways. You stopped your hips and let him take control again, feeling yourself building higher with every thrust and hit.

“Yeah… You, fucking, love that big cock fucking you don’t you!” he groaned, loving the feeling of jackhammering into your inviting pussy.

“Mmm… Yeah… Don’t stop…” you groaned, rocking your hips back onto his with intent. You closed your eyes and bit your lip as you rode him back with fervor, feeling yourself building higher and higher.

“Oh, no you don’t…” he growled swiftly pulling himself out of you, leaving your tingling body stunned at the sudden exit. Your mind returned and you groaned with disappointment. He swiftly pulled you up by your shoulders and twirled you around in his arms. You looked over at him, your breathing heavy, with questions in your eyes. He had never postponed your orgasm like this before and it was killing you! Your whole body ached for release, especially your pussy.

He noticed and smirked, leaning over to whisper into your ear, “Don’t worry… It’ll make it better…”

You shivered and nuzzled your head into his, closing your eyes and moaning happily as you felt his lips slowly kissing around your neck. Succumbing to his will and trusting his words completely as you melted willingly into him. You wrapped your arms around him, turning your head further to the side so he had more access. He bit at your skin a little and groaned into your skin when you pulled him into your body. He would never get enough of how willingly you wanted him, how easily it came to you to love him so wholly.

His lips gained more suction and need with each kiss, trailing over to your chin and to your lips. You smiled, turning your head for him and sighed happily, opening your mouth awaiting his kiss. He smiled softly for a second and leaned down to kiss them. He kissed your lips with his slowly a few times before pushing his tongue back into your mouth and grabbing ahold of yours again. He swirled them around together in a beautifully slow, passionate, dance and he started to walk you both backwards.

You giggled a little when your legs hit the side of the bed and his knee immediately pushed in between your thighs and guided you back onto it. You obliged, swirling your tongue around his with more demand as he guided you both back onto the bed. He crawled up as you scooted back, both of you slowly laying down with each other, perfectly in sync. He pushed his right knee up into your left inner thigh and pushed it up and apart, his tongue never losing a beat on yours as he brought his other knee inside your legs and did the same to your right inner thigh, pushing it apart and opening you up to him.

You pushed your hands up back into his hair, massaging it lovingly as your elbows propped themselves up on those broad shoulders of his. He looked down in your eyes as you both kissed each other passionately and grabbed his cock, slowly pushing it back inside you.

“Ohhh…” you moaned, your lips shooting off of his and your head shooting back. His cock felt so amazing, even more so than usual as your aching and swollen pussy took him back in. The sensation was unlike anything you had ever felt before, you felt like you were at the same high point you had been when he pulled out of you, but it was building to an even more intense, needy, high; one you had never experience before.

He crashed his lips onto the nape of your neck, noticing your pussy already pulsating over his cock as he started to slowly hit into you. You groaned in confusion at the heightened feeling of his cock, teasing you as he fucked your so slowly and his hot, hungry, kisses on your neck.

“Oh, Norman… Please?” you begged as you gripped at his hair hungrily.

He groaned into your neck and slowly made his way over to your ear, sucking the spot underneath it harshly a few times before whispering into it.

“Ya ready for me, Y/N?” he asked, kissing on your neck harshly again as he painstakingly pushed and pulled his cock in and out of you.

“Yes! Yes, please!” you moaned loudly, begging him to take you there, finally.

He nodded into your neck, giving it one more harsh kiss before turning his attention fully to your high.

His forearms were resting on either side of your head, his hands pushed into your hair. You titled your head back down and locked eyes with him, looking up at him with pure disbelief and need at what you were feeling and wanting so much more. His eyes darkened at the sight of the look on your face as you gripped and massaged his hair.

He growled, pushing his knees under your thighs a bit more and pushing his arms and body up over you, putting his hands now on the sides of your face as he planked over you. He slowly started to increase his rhythm. His body rocked back and forth above yours as his cock started to slowly gain speed. You groaned happily, your eyes rolling back at the feeling of the pressure increasing on your clit and his cock fucking you faster and deeper. Your pussy was aching so badly for him after all the teasing it somehow only made your clit feel even better!

You gasped in delight as he sped up even faster, making sure to hit your clit with every thrust. You felt your high building again and your ran your hands down to grip tightly at his shoulders as you looked up at him with confused awe. Your body was bouncing up and down for his cock, faster with each thrust. Norman groaned at the sight, thrusting up harder into you, giving you all he had.

“Oh, shit… Oh, fuck…” you groaned, closing your eyes and moaning and groaning as he worked on you.

“That’s right, baby… Cum for me so good girl...” he growled, so ready to cum all over inside you; your pulsating pussy was driving his cock to the limit.

You felt him hit into you fast and hard, slamming your bodies together in such an amazing way. You whimpered and moaned incoherently as you took him in. He hit into you thrust after thrust until he hit deep inside you once more, rubbing across your clit just right and you exploded.

“Oh, my, fucking, God!?!” you cried out, as you felt the most intense orgasm you had ever experienced run through your body. Your pussy ground up into him harshly and slowly as your body spasmed, cumming so hard all over his cock.

He stayed pinned deep inside you as he watched you enjoy your orgasm, his body shaking as he felt you cumming so long and hard on his cock. He slowly ground into your clit repeatedly, helping you prolong the intense feeling.

“Yes!! Oh, my, God! Yes!!” you cried out again, your head shooting back as you groaned in pure pleasure.

“Shit, Y/N…” Norman whispered at the sight of you, as he painstakingly fucked you.

He couldn’t take it anymore and sped back up, thrusting in and out of you like his life depended on it. He grunted and groaned, hitting into you faster and harder until he slammed his cock deep inside you and came so fucking hard.

“Fuck! Yeah!!” he growled as he came, closing his eyes and growling to himself as he felt his amazing orgasm hit and run through every cell of his body.

He harshly and slowly thrusted into your hilt as he clenched his jaw and growled again, prolonging his high. Your pussy was still pulsating rapidly over his because of the intense orgasm and you were groaning deeply in disbelief as he pushed your limits. But it felt so fucking amazing! He pinned his cock deep inside you and opened his eyes, staring over at you aww as you both throbbed so hard for each other.

You were both looking at each other with the same expression of amazement as you panted away. You looked down at his beautiful chest and ran your hands down up and down it, lovingly. He left his head fall back and his eyes close, allowing himself to feel your amazing touch in all its wonderment. He smiled to himself as you ran your hands all over his chest and swirled down to his stomach, loving every second of it.

You ran your hands around his sides and to his back, giving it the same affectionate treatment.

He slowly brought his smiling face back over toward yours and his eyes opened.

You smiled softly back, running your hands back around his side and up his chest to the sides of his face. You ran your hands up and down it, looking over at him with nothing but admiration. He slowly pulled out of you and pivoted his body, pushing it down on top of yours. He slid his arms above your head when he was finished and laid down on top of you, fully engulfing your body with his.

You groaned happily at the feeling of his full weight on you and wrapped your arms around his neck again as he slid onto you. You lovingly ran your fingertips up and down his back, smiling up at him as he stared deeply into your eyes.

He smirked a little at the hazy look in your eyes and said, “Happy Birthday, Y/N.”

You smiled your big beautiful smile and nudged your nose up to his, ghosting your lips with his and responded, “You’re the only gift I’ll ever need, Norman. I love you.”

He smiled back and nodded, pressing his forehead to yours as he looked deep into your eyes.

“I love you too, Y/N… So, damn, much,” he replied and then pressed his lips to yours for more sweet and passionate kisses.

You sighed and melted into his kiss, moaning happily when you felt his tongue collide with yours for another amazing dance. You didn’t ever want to be without this amazing man and every day you spent with him only confirmed what you already had felt from the minute you met him; he was everything and everywhere you wanted and ached to be. You swirled your tongue around his and looked up at the man you hoped would be yours forever. And he looked back into your eyes as if he knew he would be.

You didn’t know how you had found such a man like him. But you knew you would never take for granted the amazing man he was….


End file.
